


Watching Over You

by littlebluewhiskey (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, daddy!harry, daddy!louis, harry and louis adopt a kid, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlebluewhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis adopt an adorable little boy, named Brayden, and shower him with love and gifts. They treat him like he's their own son. Of course there's bound to be drama when Brayden's real mother tries to take him.</p><p>It's basically a fluffy short story with daddy!harry and daddy!louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> ( A/N: ) This was a prompt on Wattpad.  
> Also, written in past tense not present, like all my other stories. It flowed better.
> 
> Sleeping With Sirens cover of Iris is the perfect song to relax to.  
> (◡‿◡✿)

**Watching Over You**

Harry looked out of the passenger window of his Range Rover, palms sweating and heart racing. He wondered idly if anyone could hear it. He stared up at the giant orphanage and gulped. Suddenly, a small hand was rubbing soothing circles on his leg. He looked over and gave a weak smile to his boyfriend, who intern frowned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Louis asked, eyeing Harry with concern. Harry gulped again and then nodded.

"I'm sure." Louis grinned, causing Harry to grin back and make his worries melt away. Harry hopped out of the car and walked over to Louis, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly.

"A bit nervous are we?" Louis asked, a cheeky grin on his face, as his hand came into contact with Harry's slightly wet one. Harry rolled his eyes and didn't bother answering. Louis already knew the answer to that question. Of course he was nervous. They were about to adopt a child for christ's sake! They both stopped outside the giant mahogany door and Louis reached up and pressed the doorbell. A loud chiming echoed throughout the house and the door opened to reveal a slightly plump woman with brown hair, a few grey's beginning to come through, and bright blue eyes.

"Hi there! My name is Judy and I'm guessing that you two are Harry and Louis?" She asked, holding the door wider so that they could get in. Harry and Louis stepped into the hallway and smiled as the walls were covered in artwork, ranging from squiggles from the younger children to neatly drawn ones from the elder ones. Louis turned to Judy.

"So how long have you been working here?" He asked, squeezing Hary's hand and smiling when he returned the gesture. Judy gently shut the door and made a motion with her hand for the two to follow her as she began to walk down the hallway.

"Well, I grew up here surprisingly enough. No one wanted me so I saved up my money and bought this place. I didn't want anyone to not be wanted so I made a vow that every child that is here leaves within the year." Judy explained and Louis felt bad for her.

"Oh I, uh..." Harry trailed off, not sure what to say. Judy waved her hand and smiled at them.

"So what type of child are you looking for?" She questioned, scratching her arm.

"Well, a little boy probably about two or three." Louis answered, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. Judy smiled at the couple and opened a door. The sounds of children's laughter and screaming filled the air. Judy gestured for them to go inside. As soon as they stepped in, a few of the children stopped to stare at them before going back to whatever it was that they were doing.

"Feel free to look around and say hi to them, I'll just be in my office if and when you make a decision." Judy announced and walked out. Harry and Louis looked at each other, smiling and began to walk around the room. No one seemed to be really doing it for them until Harry caught sight of a little boy with brown hair, hunched over a piece of paper, scribbling furiously, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Harry nudged Louis and nodded towards the little boy sat all alone. They walked over at sat across from him, feeling slightly giddy at the thought of meeting this little boy. He didn't notice them until a couple of minutes later, when he reached out a tiny hand for the green crayon and couldn't find it. He looked up to reveal a large set of blue/green doe like eyes. His eyes widened before he broke out into a smile, revealing dimple beneath his chin and a missing tooth. Harry and Louis smiled at him before the little boy's eyes flicked down to the green crayon by Harry's hand. Harry followed his gaze and an 'oh' escaped his lips before he picked it up and held it out to him. The little boy watched him with weary eyes before seeing the crayon in his hand. He grabbed it and gasped.

"You have big hands!" He exclaimed in wonder, sticking out his own hand to see the size difference. Harry held his hand closer and watched as he put his hand inside of Harry's to see how big they were. Louis cooed at the sight.

"So what's your name?" He asked, smiling at the adorable little boy. He looked over at Louis and grinned before grinning.

"Bwayden." He replied before going back to colouring. Harry leaned forward.

"So Brayden, what are you drawing?" Brayden picked up the piece of paper and held it out for Harry and Louis to see. It was a drawing of a stick person with long blonde hair and a triangle skirt along with another stick person wearing a green hat. Obviously a lot of work had been put into it and Louis smiled.

"Who's this then?" He inquired, watching Brayden who's face fell.

"Mummy and Daddy." Harry and Louis looked at each other before looking back at Brayden who had now gotten himself some more paper and was now scribbling furiously again. Once he had finished, Brayden held the drawing up proudly. Harry and Louis's hearts swelled at the sight. It was a picture of Harry and Louis but in stick form. Harry had a massive Afro on top of his head and green dots for his eyes. Louis had red pants, brown hair in his face with two blue dots peeking out beneath.

"Brayden...how would you feel about living with us?" Louis, almost timidly, asked him. Brayden nodded so fast that he thought his head would fall off.

"Yes pwease!" Harry and Louis both let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding and watched as Brayden hopped off the tiny chair and walked around to them and wrapped his arms around them. Judy walked in at that moment and smiled at the scene.

"Let's go sign those paper then."

_**\--**--** _

Brayden sat in the backseat of the car, staring out of the window with interest, whilst Harry and Louis kept giving each other loving looks. They still couldn't over the fact that they now had a child. A healthy, breathing little boy, who was all theirs.

"Where are we going?" Brayden suddenly spoke up from the backseat. Harry turned around in his seat and smiled reassuring at him.

"We're going home buddy." Brayden stared at him with a confused expression, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Home?" Brayden mumbled to himself, a small smile settling on his tiny lips. Soon enough, they pulled outside of the house that Louis and Harry had purchased especially for their new arrival. It was a simple looking cottage. Two floors, a massive three acre garden and of course a pool for when the scorching heat became too much. Louis hopped out of the car and walked around to Brayden's side and opened the door, unbuckling him and placing him on his hip, following Harry to the front door. Harry unlocked the door and stepped back to let Louis and Brayden in. Brayden looked around the room with wide eyes, thumb in his mouth suckling lightly. Louis bounced him gently.

"Wanna see your new room buddy?" Harry asked, walking over and stroking Brayden's cheek with his large hand. Brayden nodded enthusiastically, still suckling on his thumb. Harry and Louis carried him upto his new room and watched Brayden facial expression as Harry opened the door. Brayden stopped sucking on his thumb and his eyes went wide.

The room was rather quite large, the walls blue with clouds on them and he had his own bed (He had to share his last one with mummy and daddy) and a whole area of the room was filled with toys. Brayden had never seen so many toys in his entire life. Though, what did catch his attention was the small brown stuffed bear sitting by his pillow. He reached out towards it with grabby hands and Harry chuckled before picking up the bear and handing it over. Brayden immediately squeezed the bear to his chest, loving the way the silky fur felt against his skin. He looked up at his new daddy staring at him with love and a single tear rolled down his tiny cheek. Harry was immediately wiping away the tear frantically, his mind whirling.

_Did he not like the room? Did he not like them?_

However, his doubts soon evaporated when he felt a pair on tiny arms wrap around his neck. He wrapped his arms around the small child, who had buried his face into Harry's neck, smelling his body wash on his skin. Brayden pulled back and stared at the two men and smiled, revealing his dimple.

"Fank wuw." He said, nuzzling his face in Harry's neck again. Louis cooed at the sight.

_**\--**--** _

Later that night, once Brayden was tucked in bed fast asleep with a smile on his face, Harry and Louis sat cuddling on the couch. Harry rested his head on Louis shoulder, who in return let his fall ontop of Harry's.

"I still can't believe it, Boo." Harry spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that had enveloped them. Louis rubbed soothing circles on Harry's hand, bringing it upto his lips, pressing a small kiss there. Harry blushed and Louis smiled at the action.

"I know. Just think that little boy upstairs is ours." Louis replied, smiling at the thought of Brayden.

Harry and Louis spent the rest of the night sat cuddled up on the couch, giving each other loving looks. When they headed upstairs they couldn't help but take a sneak peak in their sons room. Harry smiled at the sight of Brayden spread out like starfish in the middle of the bed, covers hanging off. Louis tip-toed in and being careful not to make any noise, placed the covers back over him and kissed his forehead tenderly. He walked out and without looking back, quietly shut the door and made his way to his and Harry's room. Once in bed, the two new parents fell asleep, not having a care in the world and thinking that nothing could go wrong.

**_\--**--_ **

Brayden had settled into life with Harry and Louis surprisingly easy. Sure, he had his off days but who doesn't? He wasn't at all weirded out by having two daddies - in fact, Brayden loved it.

_**\--**--** _

It was a saturday morning when Brayden woke up with a jolt. He'd had a particularly upsetting dream in which his daddies had abandoned him for a younger, cuter looking child. In need of comfort, Brayden pushed his tiny little body off the bed and tiptoed across the landing to his parents room. Opening the door just enough for him to poke his head through, Brayden saw that both Harry and Louis were asleep. Brayden quickly ran over to the bed and pulled himself up, and gently wedged himself between the two sleeping males, smiling when their arms encircled him and pulled him closer.

When he woke up a few hours later, Brayden found himself curled into Harry's chest, his head in the crook of his neck. He grinned and nuzzled closer to Harry. Brayden let out a soft sigh when he felt someone playing with the wild curls on his head, being lulled back to sleep again from the comforting touch.

When Brayden woke up this time, it was because someone was gently shaking him. Groaning, he reluctantly opened his eyes and let out a yawn. Once his blurry vision cleared up, he realised that it was Louis who had woken him.

Louis looked down at his son, a small fond smile on his lips. Brayden looked so cute. His hair was completely out of control, and his eyes keep drooping shut sleepily. He quickly scooped him up into his arms.

"Hey, hey. No, wake up sleepy head." He said, walking downstairs with Brayden still in his arms. Louis carried Brayden into the kitchen, where he found Harry leaning against the counter, sipping a cup of coffee. Harry looked up and smiled fondly at the sight of his son and boyfriend. He set the coffee down and walked over to pair, dropping a kiss on Brayden's forehead and a peck on Louis lips. He stroked Brayden's hair, chuckling when he noticed his eyes drooping shut again. Louis rolled his eyes and gently shook Brayden, handing him to Harry when he didn't respond. Brayden burrowed into the warmth that Harry offered and looked up at him sleepily.

"I tiered, daddy." Harry's heart swelled at the words. He gave Brayden a kiss on his nose, smiling when Brayden giggled.

"How about we go to the park today?" He asked, feeling Brayden nod. "Only if you wake up and eat your breakfast, though." He added. Brayden reluctantly lifted his head and reached his arms out for Louis. Harry set Brayden down in his high chair and listened as Brayden babbled on about some nonsense, opening his mouth for Louis to feed him. Once he had finished Brayden lifted his arms up for Louis. He lifted him out of the high chair and took Brayden upto his room. He set him down on the bed and Brayden watched with interest as Louis went over to his wardrobe and began picking out some clothes.

Harry was sat on the couch downstairs when he heard Brayden telling Louis about this butterfly he saw this one time when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and pressed answer.

"Hello?" He answered, listening for any sign that the two people upstairs would be coming down soon.

"Dude!" A familiar Irish accent boomed. Niall. "What are you upto today? The guys and I wanted to see the little man." Harry smiled, everyone loved Brayden, especially Niall. He was positivly in love with the kid and he had only known him a few weeks.

"Well we're going to the park, we could meet you there if you wanted?" Harry replied, letting out a soft sigh when Louis finally came down holding Brayden in his arms. Louis had dressed Brayden in a pair of black jeans, a white top and a jack wills hoodie. On his feet were a pair of baby converse. He looked adorable.

"Sure, see you!" Niall shouted then hung up. Harry rolled his eyes at Niall's erratic behavior. He stood up and made his way over to the pair.

"You ready to go to the park, buddy?" Louis asked, laughing as Brayden nodded frantically. Luckily, for them the park was just down the road from their house, so it only took about five minutes to walk there. As soon as they stepped foot in the park, Brayden had shot of, sprinting towards the climbing frame, where he immidietly began playing with the other children. Harry and Louis toom a seat on the bench and watched for a while.

"NIALL SLOW DOWN!" Harry and Louis both chuckled when they heard Liam's familair shouting, watching as Niall barrelled past them and over to Brayden, who when he saw Niall started giggling loudly. Niall swung Brayden up into his arms and spun him around before nuzzling the young boy, who was soaking up the attention like a sponge. Niall looked over at Harry and Louis then smiled evilly, before whispering in Brayden ear something that made him let out a loud adorable laugh.

"Oh god." Louis stated, waving as Zayn and Liam took a seat on the bench beside them. "Niall's upto something and now he's got our son involved. Help us." Everyone chuckled. Brayden and Niall played for a while longer before the boy noticed them on the bench. He let out screech and sprinted forward and launched himself into Zayn's arms.

"Zaynie, Zaynie, Zaynie! Uncle Li-Li!" Brayden shouted, his chubby cheeks flushed red. He crawled over into Liam's lap and hugged him tightly. Liam wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Hey bud." Louis tutted and Brayden looked over at him.

"What, no hugs or kisses for me then?" Louis asked, turning his head away playfully. Brayden shook is head frantically and stumbled over everyone into Louis lap. Louis hid his smile and didn't look a Brayden.

"Baba?" Brayden said, unaware of everyone cooing behind him and Harry recording the whole thing on his iPhone. He tugged on Louis t-shirt. "Baba, baba, baba. Wuv youw." He planted a giant, sloppy kiss on Louis cheek. Louis gave in and scooped Brayden up in a hug, smiling as Brayden laughed with delight.

"Ni-ni, come pway wif me." Brayden demanded, hopping down from Louis lap and sprinting towards the playground again.

"I have been summoned." Niall said dramatically, following the young boy. 

**_\--**--_ **

Half an hour later and Niall was dying.  _(Not literally but he was a tad dramatic.)_ Brayden had made Niall play tag with him, play hide-and-seek, help him climb up the stairs which lead to the slide and catch him when he came down. Niall was exhausted.

"Again! Again!" Brayden cheered, lifting his arms up for Niall to pick him up. Niall shook his head and Brayden pouted.

 "I need a break then I'll come back. Promise." Seeming satisified with Niall's answer Brayden went over to the sand box. He waved hello to the other kids in the box, but they all sneered at him and said mean things about his daddies, then ran away. Brayden shrugged to himself and went back to playing with the sand.

"I suppose we should be getting used to this." Louis said, looking sadly on as the other kids sneered at Brayden and ran away.

Harry turned to Louis. "Getting used to what?" 

"People ignoring Brayden because of us." Louis sighed and looked back over at the small child.

"He's too good for them anyway." Harry stated, linking hands with Louis. Louis looked down at their entwined hands and smiled.

"Yeah. He is too good for them."

**_\--**--_ **

Brayden was just putting the finishing touches to the sandcastle that he had made, when he noticed a familiar woman stood infront of him.

"Mummy?"

The woman smiled evily at the little boy and stalked towards him. Brayden let out a small squeak and turned his head, searching frantcially for his daddies. When he spotted them he let out a loud scream, instantly alerting everyone in the park.

 Harry shot off the bench first, sprinting as fast as he could to the little boy and scooped him up him in his arms just as the woman was about to grab him.

"What do you think your _doing!?"_ He shouted, warapping his arms around Brayden, who had his head buried in his neck.

The woman snarled at him. "He is _my_ son! You had no _right_ to take him!" Louis caught up and stepped in front of Harry and Brayden, glaring at the woman.

"No, he is not _your_ son. Brayden is _our_ _son,_ so I suggest that you leave here now before I call the police." The woman looked at Louis like he was a piece of dirt.

"So a pair of _faggots_ adopted my son? That is downright disgusting. He's been tainted! I will not have a tainted son!" The woman shrieked and stormed away. Louis watched until she was out of sight before turning around.

"Bray? It's ok, she's gone now." Louis spoke gently, watching as Brayden lifted his head to look at him.

"Rewry? Gowne?" Louis didn't bother correcting Brayden's grammer, instead he took him from Harry arms and rocked him.

"Gone, sweety. She's gone. It's ok, I've got you." Louis cooed, stroking Brayden's hair. Brayden sniffled and buried his face in Louis chest, eyes drooping shut from the soft rocking. Soon enough, Brayden was fast asleep in his baba's arms.

"Let's go and get this little one home." Harry whispered, his heart swelling to the size of a melon at the sight of Louis and their son together. Harry kissed Brayden's head watching as he smiled in his sleep.

**_\--**--_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? What is that shit.


End file.
